The telematics systems in many modern cars have mobile wireless network interfaces for connecting to the Internet. Through the mobile wireless networks, such systems exchange various data types and sizes ranging from small-sized traffic/safety messages to large-volume multimedia data. Due to the throughput limitations of the mobile wireless networks, however, downloading or uploading large-volume multimedia via the telematics system is often unacceptably slow. For example, if the average throughput associated with a mobile network interface is 2 Mbps (250 kB/s) and the size of a movie is 600 MB, downloading the movie via the mobile network interface would take approximately 40 minutes. Such a delay is so substantial as to effectively preclude use of the network for such tasks.